Adrenaline Rush
by Cliffhanger21
Summary: The sequal to the story The new guy. What happens when Clifford Bourne's sister is stalked raped and killed? will he be able to control his emotions or will he fall deeply for his partner like she has for him? will he ever find his sisters killer? Read :
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any charecters in this. the only ones i own are the charecters i make up or the ones you don't recognize.**

Chapter 1

I was tied up facing the worst thing that could have crawled out of the depths of the earth. James Mayfield was one of the worst serial killers the FBI has been chasing. Mayfield is not just a serial killer he is a serial rapist. He is wanted all over the country for about 26 murders and rapes. If I could catch him it would be a new start in my career as a detective. Mayfield caught me because I was snooping around the abandoned warehouse were he was hiding out in.

Mayfield started to tell me "I have finale caught the one victim that will put me on the news for week's maybe even months ..."

I started inching the rope off of my hands. It was kind of hard because the rope was too tight. I was hoping he didn't notice the rope fall to the ground or my right hand reaching slowly to my gun holster.

He was still going on "I'm going to take New York into one of the worst massacres it's ever had."

He took out a knife and came at me. I grabbed my gun and shot him right in the in the knick of time. I could feel my heart pounding so hard that it just might have popped out of the cavity. I walked out .

detective Rizzoli walked up to me and asked "are you ok?"

I told her "I'm fine."

She said "you know your not suppose to be here right. Cregan is going to be pissed."

I told her "screw it."

I walked over to my 1969 blue Chevy camero that had two white stripes on the front and back hoods. As I started the engine I looked over and saw all of the detectives from the precinct there at the scene.

I said to my self "I guess the whole squad room got a wake up call."

The Manhattan special victims unit was there and those detectives are Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, John munch, Finn Tutuola, Captain Donald cregan, medical examiner Melinda Warner, and assistant district attorney Casey Novak. I'm also a special victim's detective but I'm on suspension. I am detective Clifford Bourne. Boston homicide was there. Those detectives are Jane Rizzoli, Berry frost, Vincent korsac, and medical examiner Maura Isles. I saw Jane walking over to talk to Maura and Melinda.

I went to the gas station and got a snack, a drink, and of course gas. I went to my apartment to catch some sleep and just relax. As I woke up I heard a knock at my door. I answered the door and it was Matthew Copperfield. We walked down to his car at front.

He had me at gunpoint and then he drove me to his safe house. He put me in a chair and tied my hands behind my back. He was on the phone and trying to negotiate 3000.00 dollars from the detectives down at the precinct. I slowly untied my hands. I snuck up behind him and attacked. I got the rope around his neck and pulled. He got loose and punched me. We started fighting. Right when I was about to knock him out Benson and Stable came in and broke up the fight. Olivia drove Copperfield field down to the precinct.

Elliot took me but stop on the side of the rode and asked me "Are you trying to get fired? You need to be careful cliff. I'm your partner and I don't want a rookie taking your place."

when we got to the squad room they took both of us in different rooms. Olivia went to go talk to Copperfield. Stabler came in and sat down.

He said "Cliff you go to jail you may never get your badge back and then were would all of your hard work have gone. You have to think do you want to get collard or do you want your badge back."

We heard a bang like a gun shot and we both ran into the other interview room. Copperfield was gone and Olivia was shot. The bullet grazed her arm but there was still blood and she needed stitches. It took about ten minutes for Melinda to stitch Olivia up. When she was done Elliot was walking out of cregans office and cregan called Olivia in. I went down to a.d.a Casey Novak's office and asked her for a search warrant.

She told me "Without probable cause I can't get you a warrant."

I told her "I sent blood samples down to Warner's office and we will have probable cause in hours."

She told me "When I see the DNA test I will get a warrant for you. I'll see you later for dinner. I have to go now Cliff."

She kissed me on my cheek and walked out. When I got back to the precinct Captain Cregan called me into his office.

He told me "Don't screw this up Bourne, if you do then it's right back on suspension for you." He handed me my gun and my badge back.

I told him "don't worry about it captain."

He said "good because Olivia will be working with you on this because Elliot has been assigned to the tip lines."

I said "but she's..."

he said "she's what?"

I told him "she's just not my partner."

He said "well she is now so get use to her."

I walked over to my desk which was right across from Olivia's desk. I told her about the whole partner thing .

she said "Cregan told me he thinks we will work great together."

I walked over to the monitor and pulled up the crime scene photos. Those pictures were every parent's nightmare. The two girls I went into save were found in the back of the warehouse. Olivia came up behind me and said "it's not your fault those girls died."

I told her "I have to go meet Casey for dinner."

When I pulled up to the Restaurant I saw Casey and she looked amazing. I parked next to the door.

She told me "you were running late so I took a cab because I might have to go back after our nice dinner."

I kissed her and she asked me "What was that for?" I told "for caring so much." We walked in and the waiter asked for the name the reservation was under.

I told him "Bourne party of 2."

He took us to our table and gave us our menus.

Casey took a sip of her wine and asked "you seemed worried are you ok?"

I told her "it's just the case we are working on."

She told me "You care too much which means you have a big heart and that's a good thing Cliff."

My phone started to vibrate so I took the call outside. It was my sister Cindy.

She said "I heard that gun shots were fired at the precinct is everyone ok?"

I told "Olivia was hit but she's fine and at the precinct."

I told her I had to go so we both said bye. I walked in and our food was at the table.

I asked "what did I miss?"

Casey said "Well one of the waiters hit on me and our food is here."

I told her "well the guy has good taste but bad timing because I have you and I'm so lucky."

my phone vibrated and I looked at the caller id. It was Olivia and I told Casey "I have to go."

She said "let's go."

We got in my car and drove over to the precinct. I drop Casey of in the parking garage and she walked over to her car and went to the ADA's office. I walked over to Olivia.

she said "I found something you might want to know. I found something to connect our victims. Other than there hair color they both went to the same school and had four classes together and had the same lunch."

I told her "this guy grabbed those girls just to get my attention and they end up dead."

Warner walked in and gave me the DNA results. She said "The DNA from the blood matched the DNA on and in one of the girl's body. There was no match for the second sample anywhere in the system."

I went over to the D.A's office and went to talk to Casey. She said "hey what's up?"

I said "I got the probable cause for my warrant."

She said "she said "great, I'll get that for you after arraignment."

I asked "for who?"

she said on our way out "our nude burglar."

Once she was out of arraignment Casey got me the search warrant. We headed out to meet Olivia at Copperfield's apartment. When we got there I got a big surprise. I walked in and I saw our old A.D.A and my ex- girlfriend Alexandria Cabot. A few years back Alex took a dangerous case and walking out of a small bar she was shot. She was put in witness protection. If Alex would have never token that case then I would have proposed to her and we probably would have been married at this very moment. If that happened then I would have never met or started dating Casey. I look over at Casey then over at Alex.

I was so over whelmed that I didn't even know that I had just given her a hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rizzoli searching the bed room. I walked over to the bed room and started searching the place.

She asked "what just happened over there with Alex?"

I told her "nothing. I think I'm going to start dating woman like you, not very girly people and see were that leads."

She said "well make a decision because here come your three choices."

I looked over and saw Olivia, Alex, and Casey walking towards the bed room. Rizzoli walked over to the kitchen and I yelled "that's not funny Rizzoli." She turned around and smiled.

Olivia asked "what was all that about?"

I told her "nothing, so what have you guys found so far."

She said "It's been an hour since I've been here and I have found nothing. You've been here for ten minutes and what have you found."

I said "looks like all of my hard work has paid off." I lifted a small towel and found a box of DVD's and a small camera.

Olivia said "looks like our perp is also a perv."

When we got back to the precinct we watched all 35 of the videos. When we got to the last one it was just me and Olivia in the interview room. I said "this is the last tape we have to watch and then we get to go home."

The video started and my heart stopped. I couldn't believe it was my own sister on that tape. Olivia looked over at me and said "Cliff calm down, maybe it's a different person."

I told her "I know my own sister liv. He's been stalking her and he raped her."

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my gun. Liv came out and said "Cliff you're not going to find him at this hour."

I put my gun down and sat down at my desk. I told Liv "I know who we can talk to though."

We went over to my sister's apartment. When I knocked on the door. Cindy opened the door and said "hey, is everything ok?"

I asked if I could come in. she said "sure, but what is this all about?"

I sat down on the couch and asked her "how come you didn't tell me what he did to you Cindy."

She told me "because he told me if I told anyone that he would kill me and my family."

She started to cry and so I hugged and said "everything is going to be ok."

I took her down to the station. Olivia went to go get some food. I got some coffee for the both of us and I asked her "are you ok?"

she said "I don't want to do this Cliff."

I told her "it will help put this guy away for life maybe he'll get two life sentences. Everything is going to be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**i own nothing but my charecters in this story.**

Chapter 2

When we were done asking Cindy our questions I took her over to my apartment and let her sleep in my room.

She asked me "are you sure it's ok that I sleep in your room?"

I told "of course I'll just sleep on the couch."

Around 3:00 I heard a noise coming from my room. I thought it was nothing so I went back to sleep. I heard the noise again so I got up. I heard Cindy scream so I ran into the room. When I got there I saw Cindy was gone and I saw the window was open. I looked out the window and I saw the guy going down the fire escape so I jumped out the window and ran after him. When I got to the bottom I saw him running with Cindy and he had a gun. I ran after him but then he got in a car and drove away.

I went back up to my apartment which was 5A and went to my room and closed the window. I sat on my bed and then I thought there could be evidence so I got up and went over to Olivia's apartment which was 4D.

She opened the door and said "Hey, what are you doing here?"

I told her "I lost her Liv and I don't know what to do."

She said "Cliff it's raining and it's cold outside so why don't you come inside."

I walked inside she said "please sit down. What do you mean you lost her.?"

I told her "I heard a noise but I went back to sleep then I heard her scream. I ran into the room and went I got to the bottom of the fire escape ladder he was gone."

I was tearing up and Liv sat next to me and said "everything is going to be can go back to the squad and see if we can get a match to those fingerprints."

I told her "we lost the fingerprints and now we might not find Cindy."

She said "you can't think like that, you have to keep hope."

When we got back to the precinct Liv called the captain and he came down and he asked "do we have any suspects for this?"

I told him "Matthew Copperfield is a suspect in my book."

He said "then he's a suspect in our books to. Liv I need you to trace Copperfield's calls from yesterday up until now. Cliff I want you to find any information on Copperfield and I want his record. From this moment on you will both be undercover as a couple."

I said "captain is this really going to work I mean he only hits when the women are alone."

He said "just make this work Bourne and don't let him catch on to you. Call Huang and let him know what's going on."

When George finale got to the precinct we all sat down and came up with our new identities. I was now Michael Sanders and Olivia was Jennifer sanders. The search for Copperfield's record was done and since everyone was there I decided to read it out loud. As I pulled his record up on the monitor Casey and Alex walked in.

John read the record "Looks like Matthew wasn't a choir boy. He was arrested at 15 for possession but never got time."

Fin piped in and read "he also got collard for stagitory rape of a 14 year old girl."

I read the last of the record "at 20 he was popped for robbery and at all of these events he never got time."

Casey stepped forward and said "Then let's get evidence so we can put this prick away for good."

Munch pushed the button on the remote so we could see our victim's in front of us. When they began going into detail I had to walk out of the room. I bumped into Jane and she said in nice calm but worried voice "Are you ok? I heard what happened and I was coming to see if you guys needed any help."

I asked her "Do you mind watching my place while I go undercover?"

She said "No, but if I'm going to be there then frost and the gang might come to is that alright?"

I stood there and said "Whatever you need, just don't mess with anything ok. Well you might but, don't snoop through my room, you can use the bed. That's the only thing you can snoop is the bed."

I walked over to the elevator. As I got in Casey walked in right behind me. She said "hey, are you ok because I saw you walk out and I wasn't sure if…."

I cut her off "Do you hear that noise."

The noise was coming from the elevator. It had stopped and I said "are you kidding me. Today is just a bad day."

We were stuck in there for about an hour before the elevator started working again. When we reached the bottom I got out and walked Casey to her car. As I was walking through the parking garage the captain came around in a nice red corvette and told me "this is for Stabler. He's undercover as your friend. You use your car and here are the keys to your new beach house."

I was shocked I was going to live every mans dream until this guy tries to attack Olivia. When we were all ready I got in my car and started the engine. Olivia got in and gave me my file on my undercover. I was shocked because I was a defense attorney.

Olivia looked at me and said "congrats, you get to defend the scum we look forward to putting away. How do you feel about trying to get them off?"

I looked over and said "says the stay at home wife."

We pulled up to a very nice looking beach house. Olivia almost past out from all the excitement. When we walked inside and got settled in I checked the answer machine and we had 2 new messages. One was for Stabler explaining his position and how Jane was undercover as his wife.

The second one was from Captain Cregan and it said "Mike, I hope you didn't forget you have court and that your client the one who um... robbed that old lady is going to be there at 3:00."

It took me about 3 hours in court and when I got home Olivia was there with a smile on her face and said "Hey honey, how was work today?"

She pointed with her eyes over to a woman that had red hair and a body like Olivia and she was about the same age as Olivia also.

" You remember Karen from the bake sale last week right."

I really tried not saying anything but I did. "How are you Karen?"

the woman stayed about an hour, and then she went and picked up her kids. We were sitting on the couch watching TV when I looked over at Liv and said in a mocking voice.

"Honey I'm going and getting something to drink, Do you want something?"

Olivia looked at me and said "I would and knock it of I was trying to keep my cover."

I came back with two waters and sat down.

She looked at me and said "Are the results back from the lab?"

I was going to tell her no but there was a knock at the door. I walked over and answered. When I answered the door it was Elliot and Jane at my front door. When they came in we sat on the couch. Elliot said that he had come over because the results from the lab are back and they all match Matthew Copperfield. After he said that we all got something to eat from the kitchen and we talked.

It was great because we didn't talk about work we talked like we were normal people just hanging out. At around 10:30pm they decided to leave so they did. After they left, Olivia and I were discussing the sleeping arrangements.

I told her "Liv, you sleep in the bedroom and I'll sleep here on the couch."

She asked "are you sure it's ok?"

I had to gather myself because those were the last things Cindy said to me before she was taken. I realized I was taking to long to answer. I quickly spat my words out "yeah, it's perfectly fine. If you need anything I'll get it for you."

Olivia walked over to me noticing something was wrong she put her hand on my arm and said "everything is going to be alright cliff. We will find her and put the sick perv away for what he did to her."

It's hard not to tear up with her looking at you with the big warm brown eyes she has. She walked away and went into the bedroom. It was quiet, but I couldn't sleep. The reason was because I kept thinking about my sister. She was out there with some dangerous creep who could do anything to her. I finale fell asleep around 3:00am, I was asleep for all of about 20 minutes when my phone started to ring. I quickly answered it so Liv wouldn't hear and wake up, Plus I didn't want her to see my boxers. It's hard to talk to her with my pants on, it would be nearly impossible to talk to her without my pants. It's even harder when you look in her brown eyes. Any way I answered and it was Fin.

When I answered he said "hey a body just dropped over here in central park. You need to get down here. I'll call Olivia and let her know."

I told him "no let her sleep, I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

The whole way to the crime scene I was hoping it wasn't my sister's body laying in central park. When I got to the scene I saw a blond girl that was around Elliot's youngest daughter's age. Her name was Suzie manset and lived in queens.

Fin walked up behind me and said "she's along way from home."

I told him "I'll notify the parents tomorrow."

When I got back to the house it was dead silent. I went and took a shower just to hear something other then silence. It was weird because I was in the bathroom that connects to the bedroom. When I got out I put on some clothes and went in the kitchen. It was about 7:30am when I started to cook breakfast. I made coffee, eggs, bacon, and biscuits. It was about 7:50 when Olivia woke up and walked into the kitchen. When we sat down to eat I told her about what happened up in central park.

She said "so she was just out there by herself and decided to take a stroll, How come you didn't call me?"

I told her "I'll make it up to you."

She asked "How?"

I told her "I'll let you come and inform her parents."

She said "ok, but we have to make it quick because we have to meet our informant today."

After we notified the parents we went to meet our informant. His name was john Philmore and he was an undercover narcotic's detective. He said "I'll let you guys know anything that Copperfield is doing that my be of some help. He is having a party tonight so you can go and check it out if you want."

He said something else but I didn't hear it because I had to answer my phone. It was a doctor from mercy hospital letting me know my sister was there and that she was fine. When I got off the phone .

Olivia walked up to me and asked if everything was ok and I said "I have to go to mercy because they have my sister."

when I walked in I saw her and she ran up to me and gave me a big hug. The doctor walked over and said "she can leave when ever she's ready."

We walked out side we saw two U.S marshals. They came and said that they had to relocate my sister until we started trial. It was hard to do this but I did it anyway. I agreed to let them take her and keep her safe. She saw how hard it was and so she accepted to this also. When we got back to the house it was 8:00 pm so we got ready for the party. I wore a nice suit with no tie and a pair of nice shoes. On the other hand Olivia wore a red dress that was a nice fit on her. She wore red heels to match. The dress went passed her thighs and then stop. When she walked out of the room my jaw drop.

She walked over and said "you don't look to bad yourself."

She tossed me the keys and we were out the door. When we got to the party it was your basic rich person party. Everyone was there. Everyone who could afford it anyway. I saw Elliot and Jane and so we walked over and talked. Elliot told me we had to be at the court house at 7:00pm tomorrow so the judge can approve of Cindy's statement. It had been at least two hours since we got there and then as I walked out Matthew Copperfield shook my hand and thanked me for coming.

The next day I got up and I headed over to the A.D.A's office to visit Casey. I knocked on the door and I heard her say "come in."

so I walked in and when she looked up she said "Hey stranger." She got up and hugged me.

It was nice to feel her soft blond hair brush across my arm. We sat down on the couch and she rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. I fell asleep right there. It was 5:00pm when Casey woke me up.

I woke up and said "Casey this has been a blast but I have to go."

She gave me a hug and then a kiss. I wanted to stay but I couldn't. When I got to the courthouse it was 6:55pm and I walked into the courthouse. When I walked into the room everything began. It took three hours for the judge to accept the statement. As I pulled around the corner I heard a car hit it's breaks then I heard gunshots. I ran over to were my sister was and held her there in my arms. I called 911 then I called Olivia. Olivia got there when the ambulance did. Olivia said she would ride with Cindy. It was a horrible sight, she was shot six times. Everyone got to the hospital before I did.

Covered in my sisters blood I walked up to them but before I could say anything a nurse walked up to me and said "Mr. Bourne I'm sorry to inform you but your sister didn't make it"

I broke into tears when I heard that. Casey got up and hugged me. Olivia got up and hugged me also. I walked out of the hospital and I didn't look back. That was the hardest thing I ever did in my life. This just got personal.


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont own any of the charecters except the ones i made up for this story and the one before this story so enjoy. thanx ; )**

Chapter 3

It was about 1:30am when I got back to the house. It was dead silent in the house. When I walked into the room the only thing I heard was the small noise of Olivia breathing as she slept. I went and took a shower to first get out of my clothes that were stained in blood and second I wanted to hear something other than silence. After I was dressed and out of the shower I went and laid in the bed.

The weight of the bed shifted and Olivia noticed because she woke up and asked "are you ok Cliff?" I didn't move or say a thing.

The room was quiet until I finale answered "I'm fine."

After the room settled down we just feel asleep. It was about 6:00am when I woke up. I got up and went to find the keys to the car. Olivia ran out of the room and said "the captain just called and he said not to go to work or the precinct because you're off work today anyway. He also said to get ready for the banquet we have to go to tonight."

I stopped then turned and sat on the couch. She came over and she rubbed my back.

She told me in the sweetest way "if you need to talk to anyone you can come and talk to me."

We just sat there and watched the TV and then we both fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of the Flintstones theme song. As I looked around I saw Olivia's head resting on my chest and I thought to myself that it would be nice if she could know how I feel about her. I didn't move for a couple of minutes but when I did Olivia woke up and went in the bed room. It was hard for me not to go and tell her how I felt and just let her know.

An hour past before I got up to go and get ready for the banquet we had to go to. I walked into the room and put out a suit and went and took a shower. I was getting out of the shower and I heard a noise coming from the room. It sounded like someone was trying to break in or abduct a person. I looked around and found the gun that was hidden in the bathroom. There was a gun hidden in every room just to be safe. I wrapped a towel around my waist and moved slowly into the bedroom. As I made my way over toward the bed I saw a figure on the other side I moved and drew the gun. Olivia got up and turned around.

She jumped at the sight of me pointing the gun. She got scared and in a frantic and scared voice she asked "what the hell are you doing?"

I looked at her and asked "me, what are you doing?"

she said "I was trying to get the shoe I kicked under the bed. Now it's your turn why the hell did you point the gun at me?"

I answered her question "it sounded like someone was trying to break in and abduct you so I got the gun. I saw you or a figure and I drew the gun."

She looked at me and then said "with just your towel on."

I looked down and then smiled as I started to blush. I picked up my clothes and went into the bathroom. When I came out the light was on and I walked into the room and tried to find Olivia. I didn't see her so I turned off the light and walked into the living room and there she was waiting for me. For the second time in a row Olivia wore a dress that complimented all of her body and her curves and she just looked amazing. Of course she always has a spare change of clothes in the car in case something ever happened.

We were on our way to the banquet hall and as we stopped at a red light everything was quiet.

Olivia looked over to me and said "this is going to be the longest night we have ever had undercover together you know that right?"

I looked over at her and asked "is the all strong and powerful Olivia Benson complaining about a group of rich people."She looked at me and laughed. As we started past the light that just turned green.

When we pulled up to the hall Elliot walked up to the car with his arm around Jane's waist and said "Mike, what's up buddy?" he said in a casual voice. I looked over at him and then got out of the car. I smiled and gave him a high five as my hand hit his I saw him smile. I went over and opened the door for Olivia. As she got out I looked around and saw Copperfield with a girl about 21 and she looked more like his girlfriend. Before I started up to the house I read over my file again.

It said that my undercover personality was a flirt with all women that approach him and talk but, he would never cheat on his wife. As we walked up to the party Copperfield shook my hand and I shook his lovely partners hand and kissed her hand and then winked. That seemed to bug Copperfield so he kept his distance the whole time we were at the banquet but he kept eyeing Olivia.

My protective instincts kick in when the power went out Olivia and I ran to the car and she changed and I grabbed a gun. We ran in and a bullet hit me in the chest and grazed my head. It felt like I was dead but I couldn't die on Olivia because she is the only thing I have to live for so I laided there and fought for my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones that I made up. Thanx for reading and for those of you who want another story this is part two in the New Guy series. I'm still thinking about making a third part of this series.**

I woke up but couldn't really see anything because of the blurry vision I was experiencing. When my vision came into focus I saw white walls around me. I looked around the room and I saw people. It took me awhile to realize who the people were. They were my friends. All of them were asleep and waiting for me to wake up. The feeling in my body was the last thing to kick in. when the feeling came I felt someone else's hand in mine. I looked over and saw Casey. She wasn't asleep but she didn't notice me because she was checking her email. She put her phone down and ran her fingers through her hair. She put my hand on her cheek and tears fell from her eyes. I moved my thumb to wipe away her tears. She smiled at me then went and got a nurse.

By the time the nurse came in everyone was awake and asking me how I was doing. The nurse walked over to check and see if everything was ok.

"Mr. Bourne, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like someone has blown up the left side of my chest."

"A little discomfort is expected considering the bullet skimmed the side of your heart, you are very lucky."

She checked everything she needed to check and then left. She was a nice nurse considering she seemed to be exhausted. When she left everyone came over and it was amazing to see both of my brothers there. They were the closest ones to me. They were on one side of the bed and Casey was on the other side. I was surrounded by the people I loved the most in my life under the worst circumstances. After about 2 hours everyone except for Casey left to go home. It turns out I was unconscious for two days and it was 3:00am in the morning.

"Casey, I think you should really go home."

"Not until someone else comes to make sure you're ok."

Casey could be stubborn at times but that's what made her a great ADA. She was sitting there and Olivia came after about thirty minutes. Casey got up and kissed me then left. It was just me and Olivia. I never feel as nervous as I was around Olivia. I mean don't get me wrong I get nervous around Casey but not as bad as Olivia. Olivia sat in the chair Casey was in.

"How are you feeling Cliff?"

"I've been better but, how have you been Olivia?"

"Same as you I mean there are just too many cases coming in and the facts that I have to work with munch and his crazy theory is enough to make anyone crazy."

We both laughed and we talked until she fell and then I fell asleep. I wasn't the happiest camper there in the hospital but it was better now that Olivia was there. She always made things better and she made the people around her smile.

It had been at least a week since I first went into the hospital and the doctor was checking me to make sure I could leave. Casey was there and waiting because she finished the discharge papers. The doctor said I would have to take it easy for a couple of weeks and then I would have to watch my diet for the next week or to because the chance of a heart attack was high because of my injury to the left side of my chest. After he said goodbye and gave me pain medication we left and Casey drove until she came to a red light.

"I have to stop off at the precinct for a few minutes is that ok?"

"Yeah it's no problem I wanted to see how everyone is doing anyway."

We walked in and the first people I saw were Jane and Maura and they were walking out. Jane hugged me and so did Maura and then they headed off to where they were going. When we got up to the floor and walked in and everyone looked up and smiled. Lucky me I caught bad news standing in that spot.

"Clifford I'm glad you're here so nobody has to call you with the news. Everyone listen up the undercover is off."

"No way captain we've all worked to quit right now."

"Enough Bourne, I said it's done and unless you can magically pull something out to impress me then I don't think you should waste your breath."

"Yeah my phone rang on our way over here and apparently there is going to be a party that Copperfield will be hosting tomorrow night."

"Fine, Bourne Benson your back on under cover. Go home and get stuff you need that won't be at the undercover house meet back in about an hour."

Casey took me over to my apartment. It was nice to be home for once instead of being in a place where you were lying to the people around you. I went and gathered everything that I needed in a duffle bag and I put it down and sat on the couch. Casey came over and sat next to me. She looked at me and she leaned in and kissed me. I knew what was going to happen so I just kissed her back. I knew she wanted me to deepen that kiss but she let out a soft moan and seemed to be ok with it. Before anything could happen my phone started ringing so I answered it.

"Bourne."

"Do you need a ride because I'm near your building and I can pick you up and we could stop and pick up some groceries."

"Sure."

"Great I'm pulling in right now."

Olivia hung up on the other end and I closed my phone and put it it the duffle bag. I looked over at Casey and smiled. She looked at me and I leaned in and kissed her. It was short but sweet. I told her that I had to go. She nodded and said she would lock up.

When I got downstairs and outside Olivia was there waiting. She smiled and I got in. we went down to the grocery store and we were there for about an hour. When we got to the beach house I turned and saw Copperfield turning in our drive way. Olivia had unlocked the door and turned around. J had to do something so he would leave. As she faced me I leaned in a kissed her. At first she was a little resistant but then she did something that caught me off guard. She deepened the kiss. I heard footsteps coming so I kept her pinned up against the door and opened it. When we were inside I closed the door and broke the kiss. Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. I went and answered the door.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

"I came over to see if you were ok because I heard you got injured at my party but, I can see that you are a little busy right know."

"Yeah, well I just got out of the hospital so you know we have a lot of catching to do later."

"Yes we do and I was hoping we could catch up at my party tomorrow."

"That sounds great see you then."

He was about to leave when he asked if he could use the bathroom. I hesitated but I let him in and pointed him to the master bathroom. I didn't see what he did on his way to the bathroom. He came back about 5 minutes later and thanked me and left. Later in the night Olivia called my undercover name and of course I ran. She looked at me and then whispered in my ear.

"I found a camera in the room pointed directly at the bed. It's really small and it looks like a bug."

I nodded and figured there might be more so we would have to take our undercover more carefully even in the house which was the one of the only places we didn't need to. This meant no more sleeping on the couch I would have to sleep in the room with Olivia. I knew this would make things little awkward but we had to do this in order to keep our cover. So we got ready for bed and went and laid down in the bed. Olivia got comfortable and she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I out my hand on her back and I fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next day went as any other undercover day. I got up and showered and Olivia was in the kitchen making breakfast. I came out in my suit and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table. Olivia brought over a plate of food for me but kissed my forehead. She sat down and we ate breakfast. When we were done she washed the dishes and I grabbed my keys. She kissed me goodbye and I left.

When I pulled up to the office building I saw attorneys that worked with me walk in and then I saw Elliot and then I jumped out of the car and pulled him to the side.

"hey, yesterday I let Copperfield use the bathroom and he planted cameras around the house."

"Ok, just calm down and think about what you can do so you don't blow our cover."

We talked for a few more minutes and then went inside. It was a long and slow day but at the end of the day we both walked out and went home to get ready for the party we had to go to tonight. I wasn't really focused because I was thinking about the kiss and how it felt good.

I pulled up to the house and got ready. We left and got to the party about 5 minutes after Jane and Elliot got to the party. We were all sitting at a table discussing what happened. Jane was the one that was really on us to make sure we didn't blow our cover. We were at the party for about two hours talking to each other and talking to Copperfield. Before we left I got two shots of whiskey and thought to myself what Olivia was thinking because she had the same look on her face I did and the thought was _if their expecting a show they are going to watching tonight since there were drinks at the party and we have to put on a show for them._

When we got back to the house we had a couple more drinks to where we didn't forget to use our undercover names. After about 3 drinks it was time to let the pervert have his fun. We went back to the bed room and Olivia draped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. I deepened the kiss and backed her up over to the bed. When we got on the bed I got on top of her and she started to unbutton my shirt. When I lost my shirt I began on her. I slowly removed every piece until she was in her under clothes. Then I undid my pants and threw them aside. It didn't take long for the rest of our clothes to come off. I started kissing her on the neck and then made my way back up to her lips. I started slowly and gained stamina. I started moving fast and a little harder with my thrusting motion. After every few thrusts I would hear Olivia let out a soft and seductive moan. I could feel her getting tighter and I could feel my own getting ready to come so I gave a few light thrusts and then went in one last time hard and she arched her back and moaned and said my undercover name as I released into her then laid down next to her. She laid her head on my chest as it rose then fell heavily as I tried to catch my breath. I kissed the top of her head and we both fell asleep.

**Sorry it took so ling to update I was working on the first story in this series and forgot to upload so this is a long chapter for you guys and I promise there will be a scene between Casey and Clifford in a future chapter. I hope you guys continue reading and reviewing. Thanx ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything except for the stuff that I made up and the places that I have made up along with the people and cases. A surprise that will change the life's of more than just one or two people in this chapter.**

I woke up to find Olivia right where she was from last night. I moved slowly so I wouldn't wake her up and showered then got dressed. I walked into the living room and grabbed the key from the coffee table and left.

I was driving until I came up to Casey's apartment building and parked. I got out and walked up to her floor and then knocked on her door. She opened it but before she said anything I kissed her. She laughed and then walked towards me then locked her door. She was on her way to work. She had me give her a ride.

"Hey, so it's been awhile since we've gone out so you want to go to Ralph's tonight."

"I would love that."

She looked at me then asked a question he didn't want to answer. "Is everything ok cliff?"

I looked at her then told her everything that happened last night and swore to her that I was not going to be the father of Olivia's child because she wasn't pregnant. She looked at me and told me she understood and that is was just for the undercover.

When we reached the precinct I walked in and Cregan look at me like a father looks at his daughter's boyfriend who has taken away her innocence. Someone found out and told them. Olivia looked pissed too.

Later when I met Casey at ralphs we got our table and everything. I looked at her and then asked her something that I never thought of asking. We were talking and I started leading into my surprise for the evening.

"Case, I love you."  
"Cliff, I want you to know that I forgave you and still trust y-"

"Casey I mean it and I want to show you how much I love you."

I got down on me knee and pulled out a ring that was once worn by my mom (she stopped wearing it after my dad died) and looked up at Casey.

She looked at me in shock and then I took a deep breath and asked her my question.

"Casey, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I may not be husband material or if you want kids, father material but, I will learn and promise to never hurt you or leave you. I just love you so much Casey that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. So Casey will you take one of the biggest risks of your life and marry me?"

She looked at me with shock in her eyes. I don't think she was thinking this was reality so I looked at her but I didn't move. She smiled at me and then gave me an answer.

"YES!" she said in an excited manor.

I got up and put the ring on her finger and hugged her. After I paid we left the restaurant. In the car Casey was going on about all the people she had to call and tell about what just happened. I looked over and smiled. As we were driving my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller i.d. and I was scared to answer because last time I walked out before she said anything to me.

"Bourne"

"Hey, how come half of the precinct knows about what happened between us?"

"I don't know."

"You're the only other person that knows because Copperfield isn't dumb enough to come a wave that sort of thing out in the open because he would get booked or shot."

"I didn't tell anyone, listen this isn't really a place to talk about this Olivia."

"Fine meet me on the precinct roof in 20 minutes cliff."

The line went dead and I put my phone back into my pocket. Casey looked over at me and asked me if everything was ok.

"Yeah but I'm going to drop you off at home and then stop by the precinct."

"Home does this mean you're moving into my house with me cliff?"

"Yeah, it does mean that Casey."

As I walked onto the roof I saw Olivia standing there waiting for me. I walked over to her and she yelled at me.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK OF TELLING THIS TO THE GUYS AT THE PRECINCT THIS? THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PRIVATE. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG RIGHT."

I responded in a calmer manor.

"Look liv, I didn't tell anyone except for Casey because I trust her and I was feeling guilty."

"I only told my boyfriend which is the same reason you told Casey."

"Then who could have told everyone."

"It was emailed cliff."

"How do you know?"

"Well the reason I found out everyone knew was because I got an email with thee video of you know. I thought you sent it out because you wanted to be a jerk because we all know you can but I guess I was wrong." 

We talked for a couple of minutes before we went back down and left the precinct. I went over to my apartment and put my stuff in the back of my car. When I got to Casey's houses she opened the door and smiled at was nice to see that someone was glad to see me. I sat down and she came and snuggled into my side and wanted to talk. I didn't but just to save me the phone started to ring and Casey went to answer the phone. After about a few minutes I heard Casey squeal with excitement.

"I know and the ring is so beautiful, mom I wish you could have seen the look on his face, he was so happy."

I assumed her mom said something that made her smile because I heard another squeal.

"I know I just want it to be somewhere beautiful."

"Mom, I wouldn't mind if he took me to his hometown and we got married there because Savannah is so beautiful."

"I know but something with in the price range mom."

"Love you too. Bye."

Casey walked back in with a smile on her face. When she sat down I went to go and change into a pair of shorts. When I came back I went and laid my head on Casey's lap and she smiled. She seemed so happy and I just didn't want to ruin that.

**Ok, I just ruined all of your C/O dreams but I never said Clifford and Casey would make it to the wedding. Maybe something will happen between Olivia and Clifford. Leave a comment and tell me what you want to happen with your favorite C/OC paring and whichever one has the most I will write about and mention you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. The only characters I own are the ones I make up and the cases that I make up. Ok so in the last chapter Clifford gets yelled at but, he also gets engaged. Who will he go with? Well, read and find out.**

I woke up to the sound of running water. I lied there and felt around on the other side of the bed. It was Casey in the shower and I was just lying there. I was lost in my thoughts. _What am I going to do? I just need to deal with my feelings toward Olivia because we are never going to be together. On the other hand we seem to be connected in way. Like we are supposed to be together, anyway I shouldn't be thinking about this right know._

I got up and started a pot of coffee. I walked over to the front door and I opened it. I went to check the mail and walked back in. Casey was getting ready to go to work. She looked at me and smiled. I walked into the room and showered. I got out and ran and grabbed a cup of coffee. Casey looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get at least one cup of coffee before you drink all of the coffee."

I leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I rested my forehead on hers and said.

"We have to go to work so we can't do this right now."

She laughed and I kissed her one last time. We got in the car and we drove down to the precinct. I walked over to my desk and Casey walked into the cribs were she found Olivia. I opened the case that was sitting on my desk. I was too confused. It was a letter from Copperfield and it said.

"_Hey, I just wanted to invite you my bachelor party. I hope you can make it. Stacey wanted me to ask you if Jennifer was going to go to the bachelorette part." _

I took out my phone and I called Matt. It rang for about 2 minutes and then he picked up.

"Listen, this is kind of a bad time to chat mind if I call you later."

He hung up and I never made a comment to him. I played the audio through my head. There seemed to be a bit of a struggle in the background and whimpers. I was thinking about this when I heard squeals coming from the cribs. A few seconds later Olivia and Casey were in the squad room with giant smiles on their faces.

I grabbed Elliot and took him out in the hallway. I explained to him what I had just read and he agreed that we had to do something. We walked back into the squad room and I walked over to my desk and I grabbed my gun out of the top left drawer and we were both out the door before anybody in the squad room noticed. I knew where Copperfield was going to be because when I was at the party's he told me his favorite spot was in a cabin by a river in the woods just east of his house.

When we pulled up I told Stabler to call for backup and to tell them that we couldn't wait. When he was done we moved in through the open back door. We moved slowly and quietly moving toward where the noise was coming from. We had to move because we heard a scream of pain. We busted down the door but were ambushed with bullets. We took cover. Elliot was hit in the shoulder and he fell down the stairs. I9 looked down to see if he was ok but he wasn't moving. I took cover and took 3 out of the five out. I fired 3 more times and hit one of the guys once and took the other guy out with two shots. Copperfield held her in front of him and shot at me. He skimmed my arm. He looked at me and was shocked.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I was trying to see what was going on and I brought Sam in case we needed backup."

We ran down the stairs to help Elliot out. I ran out to the car and called out the back up that was on their way. We rushed Elliot to the hospital and we just waited. The doctor came and he said Elliot would make a full recovery except he didn't say Elliot he said Sam. Olivia and Jane were there when Copperfield left.

After about 2 hours of sitting in the room with Elliot I had to say something. It was killing me inside to know that we were supposed to have each other's back and I let him get shot. I waited for everyone to be asleep. I looked up at Elliot and put my hand on the bed. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Listen Elliot, I'm sorry that I let this happen. You were never supposed to get hurt I just didn't see you. I really wanted to thank you because if you weren't there I probably would have been the one who would have been shot and not you."

"Man I'm almost sorry that I was there to. I thought if you hadn't taken out those guys we probably would be dead so thank you for having my back."

"Thanks for having mine, El."

We hugged each other for a minute and then my phone started to buzz. It was Casey calling from a different part of the hospital and she said that the girl was ok and that nothing had happened to her. It was obvious that I had to do something happened to this girl or other girls.

The next day I woke up and found Casey asleep with her head resting on my chest. When I kissed her on the head she looked up and smiled. I got up and started getting ready for work. Today was Casey's day off so she would just hang out at the apartment. I was on my way out when she came up behind me and said.

"Don't forget at around noon we have to meet with the florist, the caterer, and the wedding planner. We also have to do our fitting and we might get done with this at about 2:30pm."

"I won't Casey. I promise."

She hugged me one more time and then I went off to the precinct. It was hard trying to concentrate thinking of what this sick dog is doing but, working with Liv telling me how she was Casey's maid of honor and how Liz would be planning the wedding instead of some random person.

I was actually relieved when noon came around. I told Cregan what would happen and he let me go. We went to every place we had to and then around 1:00pm my brother and Olivia appeared and we went to the fittings.

My brother Charlie was my best man and he actually helped me through the whole fitting. It was fun but, I had to go back so I said good bye and me and Olivia headed back to the squad room when we heard an explosion. The first thing that happened was that our cars flipped and went flying. The last thing I heard was Casey screaming for me to help her.

**Ok I know it's been a while but I really wanted to post I have just been really busy. I made this chapter for you guys and I need you guys to decide a few things. One is I need you guys to decide where the wedding is. Two is I need to know if someone gets really hurt in the next chapter. And finale three is I want to know if you guys think Casey should be pregnant. The next chapter will be what happens and the other half will be the wedding so if you guys want a quick up date then you guys should leave comments on what you think should happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I have made up. Ok so I have made a decision that this chapter would be about what happens and what they do after. Then in the next chapter I'll jump ahead to the wedding and the reception. **

I heard the car screeching across the cement. It came to a stop and I crawled at of the window and got my radio. I called for backup and an ambulance. I ran over to Olivia's car to see if she was ok. She wasn't moving but, she was breathing. I pulled her out of the car. Charlie ran up behind me and said to go find Casey and that he would stay here with Olivia.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go get Casey and I'll make sure Olivia is ok."

I took off my flannel shirt and threw it at him. He used it to put pressure where the glass cut Olivia's arm and made sure she kept breathing. I ran down the street to see if I could find anything that led me to Casey. I found nothing except for a business card. I read it and it said something that really got to me. Something that meant I would have to blow my cover.

I walked in the squad room and put the business card in front of Cregan and told him that I had to go after him.

"Clifford if you go after Copperfield you will blow your cover."

"Captain, don't you think I know that. This is not just a regular person, we are talking about saving Casey and he seriously injured Olivia and I have to do something."

"Clifford you have to think of all the things that might happen if you blow things that might happen if you blow your cover. More people could be seriously injured."

"I know captain but if you're not going to help me then I'll do it myself."

"Fine, Bourne if you want to do this then I'm right behind you but, the consequences fall on your shoulders."

"Thanks, captain."

I walked out of his office and got my gun and badge out of my desk. Fin walked up to me and asked if I needed any help with going and finding Casey.

"Fin, I would love to let you help but, two people have already gotten hurt with helping me out. Well Olivia technically wasn't helping, we were leaving to come here and we both got blown up and she and Elliot are both in the hospital."

"That's ok, plus we are trying to get back our ADA and I'll help you because I know how much you care about her, Mr. proposes and doesn't tell anyone but Olivia."

"Hey in my defense I didn't tell her, Casey was the one who told Olivia and thanks man, I really owe you one."

We walked out of the precinct and went over to Copperfield's office. We walked up to the receptionist and she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Mike, what can I get you?"

"Hey Sarah, look I just need to know if Matt was in today."

"Mr. Copperfield hasn't been in his office all day. He just dropped this package off and he told me to take it and drop it off at your house but, since you're here I can just give you the package."

She handed me the package and I smiled. We walked out and I looked in the package and pulled out a map that says _you'll be getting a call soon, answer the phone and do exactly what the voice tells you to do. Once you have done this I will let your fiancé go unharmed. Under one condition, the longer you take, the worse the torture gets for your precious Casey. Take longer than 24 hours we start breaking things one after every 5 hours. At this time tomorrow it will be 48 hours and after that point we will kill your precious fiancé. Along the way we might use her for our pleasure. Remember Clifford to get her back unharmed you must follow the instructions. One more thing if you come to the drop off point with anyone else I will kill her right in front of you. I just want to make that clear. I suppose I will see you before time hits the 24 hour mark._

After we got back to the precinct I sat in my car and waited. After about 5 minutes my phone started to ring.

"_Alright, now listen really close I have people watching you so do exactly as I tell you and this beauty you call your fiancé won't get hurt. Now go to the squad room and tell your captain that you're going to take the rest of the day off because you don't think you can handle it. Once you leave go to the bank and get I don't know about 1,000,000.00 dollars out of the bank. Put it in a duffle bag and bring it to the abandon warehouses on 15__th__ and Arlington around in the back. Go through the front door and walk all the way to the back. Then move all of the bills in a garbage bag and bring them up the staircase. Knock on the door 3 times and a man will open the door and I will then come and trade you the girl for the money, is that clear. No one other than you, alone or I will kill this beauty."_

"Let me talk to her, to make sure she is ok."

After I said that I heard crying in the background and Casey scream in pain and I heard the laughs of more than one person. Then before the line went dead I heard Casey scream for me.

"CLIFFORD, PLEASE HELP ME."

Then the line went dead and it was silent on the other end of the line. I put my phone down on my desk and then waited for about 5 minutes and then got up and went into captain Cregan's office and told him what I was supposed to say.

"Are you sure Clifford because even if you go home this is still your case. Plus I don't think it's a good idea for you to go home why don't you stay here in the cribs until this is all over."

"Captain I'm sure I can stay at the apartment I just need to go. Here are my dd5's on this case."

I drop the file on his desk and walked out. When I reached the he called over to me.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I really am going home."

I walked out and headed toward the bank. I showed them my badge but made sure only she could see. I told her what I needed.

"I need 1,000,000.00 dollars in cash please."

"I'll have that right out to you."

She left for a few minutes and she brought back the money and I put it all in the duffle bag and I thanked her and I walked out. When I got to the car I put the money in the passenger seat and took the map from one of the visors. I looked at the instructions one last time and then I looked at the location. I put the map down. I was about 20 minutes away when the road was backed up by traffic. The road was closed until tomorrow. I hit the steering wheel. I got out of the car and ran over to the officer that was standing watch and turning people away.

"Listen, I'm detective Clifford Bourne from Manhattan special victims unit and I really need to get around this road block before 24 hours is up."

"I'm sorry detective but, I got strict orders to not let anyone through until tomorrow."

I walked away and back to my car and yelled something at him.

"HEY, YOU'RE DOING A GREAT JOB OF SERVING AND PROTECTING."

He looked at me with a glare and then went back to turning away people. I was so angry. I didn't know where else to go so I went to the hospital. I checked on Elliot and then went to see Olivia. I sat in the chair next to her bed and I was crying. She looked over at me and put her hand on my arm.

"I can't get to Casey. Olivia if I don't get them what they want before 3:00pm I'm not going to be able to see her unharmed Olivia. I don't think I can stand this case Olivia."

She looked at me and didn't know what to say to calm me down. She looked at me for a minute and then she said the most comforting words at that point in time.

"Hey, remember, you don't live with these kind of things, you just live with them."

I looked at her and smiled at her. It was about 2:30am when we both feel asleep. I guess Olivia was awake before me because she woke me up at about 9:30am and told me I had to go. She came with me along with Elliot and I signed there discharge papers and we all went down to the precinct. We ran in and they were already setting up the command center. Cregan looked at us and started giving us instructions.

"Benson, Stabler, it's great to see you back. Stabler I want you to help the guys load up the vans. Benson, I want you to help Bourne to put a wire on and Bourne, I want you to get our ADA back."

Olivia looked at him and then grabbed the wire. We walked into one of the interview rooms and I took off my shirt and held it up for Olivia to put the wire in it. When she was done I was putting my shirt right side out. She looked over at me.

"You know it's kind of weird to see you with out the shirt and I'm your partner."

"Yeah well, it wouldn't be the first time you saw me with out the shirt."

She play fully hit me in the gut as I was putting my shirt back on. I just laughed along with her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Plus I have to mention this so don't tell anyone but, you have a pretty nice six pack going on there detective. "

We walked out of the room and I saw the time. It was past 3:00pm. It was 3:30pm when we got down to the road block. Alex came with us to make sure that we could get past the road barrier. When we got close they drove the vans around were they could easily get in but, where no one could see them.

I got out of my car and I walked into the building and I knew i only had a few minutes before time hit the 48 hour mark. I walked over to the garbage can and dropped the duffle bag and started filling the duffle bag. I walked back up the stairs and knocked on the door 3 times. I knew what was going on down stairs and around the building. Everyone was in place for when we set up our trade. Olivia was at the bottom of the steps waiting for the signal. When the door opened I dropped the bag of money. They pushed Casey towards me and I caught her. They ran and I took off after them.

"THEY'RE RUNNING LIV."

Olivia came up the stairs but, stayed with Casey and got her in an ambulance. I ran after the guy and I ran around a building and close lined him.

"You have the right to remain silent dumb ass. You also have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, then one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have stated them to you?"

He just said yes and I put him in the back of a squad car and ran over to the van.

"Which hospital is Casey at?"

"Mercy."

"Thanks El."

I ran over and got in my car. I drove over to mercy. When I got to mercy I ran up to the receptionist and showed her my badge.

"I'm looking for Casey Novak."

"She is in room 143B on the third floor."

I went and got in the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator couldn't have moved any slower. When I got to the floor I walked over and saw the doctor walking out.

"Hey Doc, is she going to be ok."

"She took a lot of bad blows to the torso and took some blows to the face. There are no marks on the face but, there are a couple of bruises to the torso. Other then that she will be perfectly fine and make a full recovery."

"Thanks Doc."

I walked in and smiled at her. She went to move towards me and I walked over and hugged her. I kissed her on her head and then I kissed her.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get you Case."

"It's not a big deal. I'm just glad you came to save me Cliff."

"I would never forget to go and save you Casey because I love you so much Casey."

"I love you too Cliff."

I hung out there at the hospital for a while and then when the doctors came in and told Casey she could leave any time she liked I went and signed the dis charge papers. I drove back to the apartment and got the mail. We walked up to the apartment and we went straight to bed and feel asleep with out a single word.

**I'm finally done with this chapter for you guys. I know it was supposed to be half and half but, I got caught up in the moment of the writing and wrote this 2,348 worded chapter and I promise the wedding will be in the next chapter. I'm going to skip ahead a month in the story and have the wedding in July. I promise that the next chapter will just be the wedding and the reception. There might be a little drama in the chapter but, that's how the story haves to be. Please review and leave me thoughts for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters in this except for the characters that I have created. Ok this is the chapter some of you have been waiting for. Some of you want something to happen between liv and cliff, so here is your chapter. I decided to make this chapter in point of views. This chapter is also the wedding. Some things might be repeated and something will be different but here you go.**

**Clifford's POV**

I woke up and I wasn't sure what to do first. I couldn't believe it, It was my wedding day. I wasn't really sure. I looked over at one of the extra invitations on the table. I got up off the couch and grabbed the invitation and read it to myself.

_You are cordially invited to help us join_

_Casey Marie Novak & Clifford Jacob Bourne_

_In holy matrimony. _

_Please join us as we celebrate this joyful occasion on_

_July 10__th__, 2011 at 5:00pm._

_This joyful occasion will take place at the _

_Yeshiva of Manhattan Beach._

_We really hope you can join us as we join these two _

_Spiritually as one. _

I smiled at the invitation and walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. Elliot and the other guys came and did the same. We stayed over at Elliot's house while the girls were all over at mine and Casey's place. I couldn't believe that I had finale made it to this day. We were all standing around and then we remembered that we had to go make sure everything was being set up right. We headed down to the beach and we saw everything being done. I had a bunch of surprises made for Casey after the wedding at the reception that would be down the street at the reception hall. We helped out for about 30 minutes and then we headed down to the reception hall. We got there just in time because the singers were beginning to rehearse. The reception was going to be from 6:00pm to 9:00pm and so the singers rehearsed from 11:00am to 2:00pm.

"Hey, Carrie that was amazing and thanks for doing this."

"No problem, it's really great to see you again too."

I know what you're thinking and I know that it's pretty cool. How do I know the all famous Carrie Underwood? Well, it's kind of a long story. I met Carrie well, first the two years I was in Checotah with my uncle and I went to the same high school as she did. I also met her gain in the parking lot at the season finale of American idol season 4 when she won. We've been friends ever since then and I just called her because I know Casey likes her music. I also booked Brian McKnight.

Anyway it was time for us to start getting ready so we headed back to the beach and saw that the girls were there and we went and got ready. As I was trying to tie my tie Olivia walked in. she looked amazing and she took my breathe away. I couldn't believe that I loved as much as I love Casey but, I knew we would never be together.

**Olivia's POV**

I walked in to the little tent were Clifford was getting ready. I walked up behind him and put his tie under his collar. He turned around and smiled at me. I loved his smile and I melted when I saw his beautiful dark brown eyes that just got a little lighter when the light hits them.

"Hey, Cliff, how am I going to be able to tie your tie after today?"

He smiled and then he gave me a response that I loved and made me realize I would love to be in Casey's place at this very moment.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to sneak over to your place and have you tie my ties."

We laughed and then he smiled at me. I hugged him and I held him. He hugged me back and I just fell in love with him. What I would give to be the bride. What I would give to hold him every day like Casey gets too. He pulled back and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him with a deep passion. He kissed me back gently and softly. It only lasted a couple of minutes because I let a soft moan sneak past me and he pulled back. We looked at each other and before he said anything I left. I walked past everyone else and into the tent was all the girls were helping Casey finish getting ready and she looked at me and smiled. All I could do was smile back.

**Casey's POV**

Alex was putting some blush on my cheeks when Olivia walked in. she looked at me and I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. She looked like something was bothering her. I got up and walked over to her.

"Hey liv, are you ok?"

"Yeah Case, I'm fine it's nothing I was just….trying to think if we forgot anything and I cant think of anything, today is your day and it's going to be perfect."

She walked over and got my vial and put it on my head and then she hugged me. Before we pulled away the hug turned into a group hug. When it was time for us to get in our places Liz came in and got us.

"Places ladies we have a wedding to get done."

We all got in our places and I went and stood next to my dad. I took his arm and I waited until it was our turn to walk. When we got to the start of the chairs the sun was on the horizon of the water and the sky was pink it was beautiful. My dad walked me down the aisle to where I saw Clifford and he looked amazing and I couldn't believe what was happening. This is one of the greatest moments of my life. Clifford took my hand and shook my dad's hand with his free hand and took both of my hands and the ceremony began.

**Clifford's POV**

I was looking over at Charlie who was reassuring me that I could do this. I saw Olivia coming down and she looked amazing. Then after a few more people I saw Casey. The way she looked took my breathe away. I shook he dad's hand and then I took her hands and the service began.

The preacher started the service thanking people for coming and then he started reading parts of the bible. Then he asked if anyone had and abjection on why we shouldn't get married to say something. I kind of wanted Olivia to get up and say something or that she loved me or something that would stop this. On the other hand I wanted this to go on without anything to interrupt it. Nobody said anything so the service continued. It was amazing, and then the preacher looked at Casey and asked her if she would take me as her husband.

"Yes, I do."

Then he looked at me and it was my moment of truth. I could either say yes and take Casey as my wife or I could walk over to Olivia and kiss her and tell everyone that I loved her but, to do that would not only crush Casey it would crush me and Casey and Olivia's relationship. I couldn't be the reason that they hate each other. After I was done thinking this the preacher asked me if I would take Casey as my wife.

"I do."

I saw the smile on Casey's face and how she lighted up with joy made me smile. The preacher went on to say that now pronounced us as husband and wife. He told me that I could kiss the bride and I took Casey and pulled her toward me and kissed her. When we pulled back there were cheers and we both smiled. I took Casey's hand and we walked down the aisle and to the car that was waiting that had just married written on the back windshield. From there we headed down to the reception hall. When we got there we were the last ones and Carrie introduced us.

"Everyone I now give you for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Clifford Bourne."

We walked in and walked up to the table were the best man sat next to me and the maid of honor sat next to Casey. We sat there and then they announced the father daughter dance. When the dance began to start Carrie sang whenever you remember. I came in the middle of the song and asked if I could dance with Casey. I danced with her and that became our song.

**Casey's POV**

The reception was amazing. I couldn't believe it , Carrie underwood announced me and Clifford as husband and wife. She also sang whenever you remember and know that song is mine and Clifford's song. It was amazing. Then we danced to back at one by Brian McKnight. I couldn't believe it. My two favorite singers singing at the greatest day of my life I couldn't believe it. I actually got to talk to Carrie. I asked her about her life and everything but, I really wanted to know how she knew about the wedding.

"Oh, Clifford called and said he wanted to do something special for you to show how much he cares for you so I accepted to do this for him and we tracked down Brian and it was just a fun time to see an old friend."

I was just in awe that my husband knows Carrie underwood and now that I have met her my life is complete. This has been the best day of my life.

**Olivia's POV**

I don't know what to say. I thought it was a beautiful service and the reception was fun. I got to meet Carrie underwood and Brian McKnight so; it's been a great time at the wedding. I was kind of disappointed that Clifford said yes and that he didn't stop the wedding to come be with me but, I didn't do anything but, I just stood there and smiled. I really am happy for the both of them I just can't believe I didn't jump at the chance to tell this man how much I loved him.

After the wedding and the reception everything was paid for and Clifford and I went back to the precinct to put away some files for when he and Casey go on their honey moon. When we got to the file room we put them away. I hugged him and he hugged me back. We have had so many moments that end how this moment ended. He pulled away and I kissed him and he kissed back and we stayed there. It went a little further. He pinned me up against the filing cabinet and almost let his hands roam but, then he pulled away and said he wasn't sure we could do this anymore. I looked at him and I assumed he meant being partners.

**Clifford's POV**

The moment I had with Olivia I don't regret. I love Casey but, I also think I love Olivia. Now I know I have to be faithful but, it means me nuts being her partner and knowing that's all we will ever be but, I think she has feelings for me too. I don't know if I could do this anymore.

**Thank you for being patient for this chapter. I know this is probably not what you wanted and this is where this story has to end but, I'm making a third part so I need reviews to know if I continue, for a title to the next chapter and plots for the first chapter of the next part to this story.**


End file.
